1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for destroying tissues in the body. Particularly, embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for removing prostatic tissue. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention generally relate methods and apparatus for surgical enlargement of the urethra lumen with minimal while conserving the natural inner lining of the urethra.
2. Description of the Related Art
Benign prostatic hyperplasia (“BPH”) is a common medical condition experienced by men over 50 years old. BPH arises from the benign replication and growth of cells in the prostate. Hyperplastic enlargement of the prostate gland often leads to compression of the urethra, resulting in obstruction of the urinary tract and the subsequent development of symptoms including frequent urination, decrease in urinary flow, pain, discomfort, and dribbling.
Traditional treatments of BPH include non-surgical and surgical treatments. Treatment with medication is usually recommended for mild cases of BPH. For more severe cases, surgery to resect the prostate is usually performed. Transurethral resection of the prostate (“TURP”) is commonly performed to remove a large portion of the prostate. In order to enlarge the diameter of the urethra, TURP removes the inner lining of the urethra and the surrounding prostatic tissue. Due the procedure's aggressive nature, one drawback of TURP is that too much tissue is removed, thereby causing cavitation. Another drawback is that substantial bleeding may occur from destruction of the inner lining, thereby causing formation of blood clots.
Laser surgery is another common procedure performed to remove portions of the prostate. Although laser surgery causes less bleeding, it delivers light energy to the prostatic tissue by burning through the inner lining of the urethra. Another disadvantage of laser surgery is that it may not efficiently remove the desired volume of resection. For example, a typical laser may have a 1 mm diameter. In order to make a 1 cm diameter cut, a substantial number of laser fires must be executed.
There is a need, therefore, for methods and apparatus for removing prostatic tissue with minimal damage to the inner lining of the urethra.